Harry Potter: Leader Of The Light
by SlytherinSeduction
Summary: Harry's sixth year! Full summary inside. Rated 13 due to light swearing.


Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter world. I made absoulutly no money off of this so please don't sue poor little ol' me!

Summary: Harry is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. Can he handle his his new found destiny, along with his new crush, the problems with old friends, and the war between light and dark, or is he just heading for a massive breakdown?

Chapter One: Order In The Kitchen

Harry Potter always hated summer holidays. So far, this summerwas not any different from the rest, if anything, it was worse. The Dursleys weren't as terrible to him as they were the years before. Harry even asked himself on several occasions why was he so miserable. He always received the same depressing answer, "Sirius is gone. Dead." Then he would reply silently, "Sirius is alive, Sirius is alive." And although he knew it was crazy, on some level, it made him feel better.

…

It was a couple of weeks since Harry had been stuck on Privet Drive. He had been writing letters to the Order, like he had been told to, once every three days.

After a few days, without any news from the Wizarding world, Harry began to wonder what would happen if he "Forgot" to write once. He debatd with himself for awhile, but the he threw the letter he was about to attach to Hedwig's leg, away.

…

The following day was not a very pleasant one. The Dursleys were gone (he didn't know where, but he was extremely grateful), and he had the day to himself.

Harry was lying stretched out on the living room couch, and was watching some disturbing (well to him anyway) muggle television show. It was quiet (for once) and peaceful, until many loud CRACKS ended the silence.

The firt thing harry thought when he shot up from the sofa was _'Death Eaters!' _ That was, of course, before he met the angry glare of Remus Lupin.

"H- hey Remus!" Harry said nonchalantly (or what he hoped was nonchalantly), while he noticed a large crowd standing behind the couch. The crowd containe some familiar faces, like those of Alastor Moody , Tonks, Kinsley Shacklebolt, and to his great surprise, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and - he groaned inwardly - _Snape. _

"Ahem," said an impatient voice, and Harry nearly fell of the couch. He just managed to catch himself, and he looked around the room frantically.

"Harry? Er, what are you looking for?" asked a magenta haired Tonks.

"Wha – oh," he said snapping out of his daze, "I – it just kind of sounded like U—Umbridge," he said in a small voice. There were several snorts of laughter coming from a couple of teachers and anyone else who knew and hate the woman. He also noted a scoff coming from Remus' direction.

"First of all Harry, don't ever compare me to that woman again," he said impatiently, "and second of all," he continued, "why didn't you write?"

"I – uh…"

"You what?" asked Remus now a bit annoyed.

"…"

"Never mind. Don't even bother coming up with some lame excuse," Remus snapped.

Harry was shocked. Remus was acting strange. He was always the calm, polite marauder.

"I just – I…" Remus was mad, and Harry didn't like him like this. "Why are you so angry?" Harry asked him quietly. Remus sighed, some of the anger leaving his ayes after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Why do you think?" the werewolf questioned, "Harry you know why we need you to write. Everyone was so worried! You should have seen Molly… I've never seen her so upset…"

"I'm sorry." Harry said closing his eyes feeling guilty. The room was once again silent until a loud CRASH ended it. Everyone turned around to find Tonks tangled up in the cord of Aunt Petunia's new blender.

"Tonks!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"S – Sorry!" She gasped out. Harry lifted himself of the couch and walked over to her. He pulled the plug out of the outlet and helped Tonks remove herself from the tangled mess.

"Tonks do me a favor and don't touch anything. Okay?" he said.

"Kay!" said Tonks pouting. Harry rolled his eyes. "Arent yo gonna help me up handsome?" She asked flirtatiously. Harry could feel his face redden. Tonks laughed. "Oh chill out Harry, I was only joking!"

"That was not fun --" He was suddenly cut off by the loud SLAM of the front doors opening. "Oh shit…" The Dursleys were home.

A/N: Whew! First chapter is done! Like it? Hate it? If you have any thing to say… I do LOVE reviews… Hint Hint


End file.
